sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline for EtC
Concise timelines for the stories occurring within the span of ''EtC'''s backhistory. Pre-Anvarian Calendar :An estimated timeline of events occurring in Riene's history. "The Dawn of Creation" cca. 3000PAC: the worlds come into existence. An unknown time later, the Star of Alaric appeared and began to propagate. cca. 2900PAC: the worlds existed 100 years without the influence of humans. Then the first man appeared from the darkness. Raiden, Sun, Rachael, Xercia, Izzikiel, Sornos, Leo, Alaina. Lasan dies. cca. 2800PAC: the reign of Raiden ends. cca. 2700PAC: Jophiel chooses a successor. cca. 2200PAC: the reign of Krosenka begins. cca. 2000PAC: Aldanis takes to the seas. Evethy discovers the Quint Essentia, leading the world to war. The planet is named for Riene "the Traveler" who had bestowed this world with the name Forsythia, meaning "Land of Fairies." [Storm Reign prologue] cca. 1200PAC: The Summoning Wars wage across the planet. Riene sees the succession of 12 kings before the reign of Silvanus. The Vanglorian Era begins. Vanglorian Era cca. 1100PAC: Silvanus is deposed by his son who succeeds him. cca. 1085PAC: Vangloria marches on Salvaton; Adrian Cartelan journeys in search of the Nine Dragons. [Deserter] cca. 1070PAC: Jeremia's reign is shattered under the weight of his arrogance. Meanwhile, Arterio Drakheed and Viana Vanitas, twins raised by Xarledan to be worthy kings, ascend to power, sharing rule over the Sylva Region. The Vanglorian Era ends and the Melioregic Era begins. Melioregic Era cca. 1065PAC: Shimo conquers the Umbral Region of Galshiem; young Harold assembles the rebellious Risk Battalion. [Herald Story] cca. 1050PAC: Kings Vok and Orphane are manipulated to war by sorceress Huxley. [Zero III prologue] cca. 1025PAC: Huxley's magic merges Vok's and Orphane's kingdoms with her own realm. realm, Sylva Region|''Zero III'' cca. 1020PAC: Huxley is defeated by an anti-sorceress weapon aided by her own apprentice. [Zero III] cca. 1000PAC: Huxley exacts revenge on the three kings. cca. 0970PAC: The alien creature, Procel, crashes to the surface. [Seven Blades prologue] cca. 0950PAC: A blood feud begins between Raiden and Kincaid. The rise of corporations begins to threaten the existing monarchies. Northstar Innovations begins clandestinely working toward global domination. [Seven Blades prologue] The Melioregis Era ends and the Leutherian Era begins. Leutherian Era cca. 0925PAC: After a years-long cold war, Belholevan dignitary Grand Rhine visits Genua to sign a treaty of peace. [Storm Reign] cca. 0900PAC: Procel is discovered in a crater and Raidencorp scientists begin utilizing it in genetic experiments. [Seven Blades] cca. 0075PAC: The Czernus rises to power and begins a war for global domination culminating in the destruction of the environment when he weaponizes an alien creature. [EtC prologue] cca. 0015PAC: The Czernus, Huxley, Aeon Digeros and several others collaborate to seal away the Demon of Riene into a spherical portal prison: the Tartarus Gate. This prison is banished to the neighbor world. [EtC prologue] The Leutherian Era ends and the Vadrasmic Era begins. Anvarian Calendar Year 0000ACY: No longer content to struggle for survival in this world, much of the Rienan population relocates to Anvar. [EtC prologue] The Post-Advent Era begins. Post-Advent Era 0030ACY: King Abernathy, king of the continent of Solaris, sends out scouting vessels to voyage overseas and explore the unknown regions. Agnar Randias discovers the continent of Xelovia. General Epimethius arrives at the continent of Endosylvania. [EtC and Os Fatalis prologue] The Ytrican Era begins. Ytrican Era 0046ACY: Having installed himself as king of Xelovia, Agnar tasks the genius Aeon Digeros with uncovering the secret behind the power the natives possess. Epimethius discovers the existence of an ancient piece of Rienan technology: a floating city similar to the vessels used during the great Pilgrimage. Commandeering and reconstituting the vessel, Epimethius declares himself king and begins orchestrating the conquest of Endosylvania utilizing the aerial advantage to torment the nations of Concordia and Effluvia. [EtC and Os Fatalis prologue] 0050ACY: The Concordian Elders and the sorceress Penumbra Albecross begin communicating telepathically with the Seraphim controllers Pater Aurum and Mater Obscura. [Os Fatalis prologue] 0055ACY: The Endosylvanian D'raka prove far too resilient to be easily bullied by Aetheria, proven as Effluvian Blood Knights stage an uprising that drives back Aetherian influence. 0064ACY: Sebastian Abernathy barters passage aboard a merchant vessel which hopes to locate the missing fleet (at Endosylvania). [Os Fatalis and EtC prologue] 0066ACY: With help from homunculuses reverse-engineered from Seraphim servants, Aetheria manages to take control of Effluvia. [Os Fatalis prologue] 0067ACY: The Xelovian D'raka stage a revolt to safeguard their existence. Taliel Alatheia stows away aboard a ship bound for Solaris. Agnar and his progeny are banished from Xelovia. King Epimethius is assassinated. [EtC prologue]